


This is the last time I'm fixing your make-up today, Jean, I swear

by honkingantelope



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Actor!Jean, Alternate Universe - Theatre, Gift Art, JeanMarco Gift Exchange, M/M, Make-up artist!Marco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 12:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8979928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honkingantelope/pseuds/honkingantelope
Summary: "Sorry, Marco <3"
Theater!AU with Jean as the lead actor and Marco as the sassy gay make-up artist.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fenfyre (Jace)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jace/gifts).



> Hi there, fenfyre. It's me, your secret santa :) I absolutely adored both your prompts, and really wanted to give you something more epic. Unfortunately, time wasn't on my side, so I had to go with the simplest idea. But I hope you like it anyway :) So please enjoy exasperated Marco, who has to, ONCE AGAIN, fix Jean's make-up. Because apparently Jean is a little shit and keeps messing it up. The truth is, Jean just loves having all of Marco's attention to himself, so he shamelessly uses every opportunity to have the freckled make-up artist work on him. And Marco scolds him and grumbles, but you just know that secretly he enjoys every minute of it.

**Author's Note:**

> BTW, I have no idea what kind of play they may be doing or what character Jean may be playing, I just liked the feathers lol. Also sorry not sorry for sneaking in a couple of Saiyuki references, because it's my lifeblood and I couldn't help myself :) Wonder if anyone can spot them...
> 
> Happy Holidays, everyone!


End file.
